1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for spraying liquids and more particularly to liquid sprayers having multiple nozzles alternatively usable to control spray configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Power washers are commonly used to spray water at a high pressure to facilitate the cleaning of certain surfaces. These surfaces may include concrete sidewalks and driveways, house and building exteriors, cars and equipment, for example. Chemicals can be commingled with the water to facilitate cleaning. For example, cleaning of delicate surfaces can be facilitated with the addition of soap, and degreasers can be added to facilitate the cleaning of equipment.
Power washers commonly include an engine or motor which is used to drive a pump. Water is input to the pump typically at a relatively low city water pressure, and output from the pump at a relatively higher pressure. Portability of these systems is facilitated by use of an engine rather than a motor, and by mounting the engine and the pump on a wheeled cart. An elongate high-pressure hose is connected to the output of the pump and communicates the water under pressure to a distal end where the hose is coupled to a wand operable by a user.
The wand will typically include an elongate tube having a proximal end and a distal end. At the proximal end, the wand includes a handle and valve assembly which is connected to the distal end of the hose. At the distal end of the tube, the wand will typically have a nozzle which controls the configuration of the spray. In order to provide a variety of spray configurations, multiple nozzles are often provided for the user. These nozzles are alternatively attachable to and removable from the distal end of the wand. Screw attachments are common but a quick release system is particularly advantageous. This quick release system typically includes a female connector permanently attached to the distal end of the wand, and multiple male couplings each attached to an associated nozzle.
For a given application, there may be as many as six or seven nozzles specifically adapted to produce different spray configurations. With all these nozzles available, it is particularly desirable to have them readily available to the user. In the past, the multiple nozzles have been carried on the cart with the engine and pump. In order for a user to change nozzles on the wand, it has been necessary to return to the cart typically with the wand in hand in order to change the nozzle in use. This procedure is complicated by objects which are disposed near the surface being cleaned. For example, in cleaning a concrete patio, the user is commonly around automatic sprinklers which extend above the surface of the patio. In an attempt to return to the area of the cart and thereby facilitate nozzle exchange, the pressure hose can easily become entangled in such objects thereby complicating the process and increasing the time and aggravation associated with nozzle exchange. As an alternative, users have tended to collect the nozzles in a pants or shirt pocket. In order to facilitate a nozzle exchange, all of the nozzles must be removed in order to find the particular nozzle desired. This has also been a cumbersome approach to nozzle exchange but at least has avoided the problems associated with returning to the cart.
These deficiencies of the past are overcome with the present invention which includes a nozzle retainer adapted to be disposed at the distal end of a delivery system when it is easily accessible to a user. In a delivery system including a flexible hose and a wand, the retainer can be disposed in proximity to a handle of the wand which is held by the user.
The retainer typically includes a base plate having a plurality of circumferential holes each of which is adapted to receive a rubber grommet. Nozzles typically formed of a cylindrical coupling and an annular recess are removably held within the grommets. An annular recess commonly associated with the nozzles readily aligns with the plane of the base plate to facilitate gripping and removal of the nozzles from the base plate.
In a delivery system consisting of a hose, handle and spray tube, the retainer can be disposed in the fluid flow path between the spray tube and handle or the handle and hose. Alternatively, a rotatable version of the retainer can be attached to the spray tube in proximity to the handle. A nozzle cleaner can be provided with the size and configuration of the nozzles on the retainer.
In one aspect of the invention, a fluid spray apparatus includes a pump providing a source of fluid at an elevated pressure, and a delivery system having an elongate configuration with a proximal end coupled to the pump. A distal end of the delivery system expels the fluid in a predetermined spray pattern. A nozzle receiver can be included in the delivery system along with a plurality of nozzles each adapted to couple to the receiver and provide an associated spray pattern. A nozzle retainer is attached to the delivery system and adapted to releasably retain the nozzles in proximity to the distal end of the delivery system.
In another aspect of the invention, a flexible hose is included in the delivery system with a proximal end and a distal end, the proximal end being coupled to the pump. A wand included in the delivery system includes a handle coupled to the distal end of the hose and an elongate tube is attached to the handle for expelling the fluid in a predetermined pattern. This pattern is controlled by one of a plurality of nozzles each of which is adapted to provide the spray with a different pattern. These nozzles can be releasably retained by a retainer disposed in proximity to the handle.
In a further aspect a method for changing the spray pattern of a fluid spray apparatus comprises the steps of introducing a fluid under pressure into a proximal end of an elongate delivery system. This fluid is then expelled under pressure from the distal end of the delivery system in a spray having a predetermined pattern. A plurality of nozzles are provided each having properties coupled to the distal end of the delivery system to provide the spray with a different associated pattern. The nozzles are retained when not in use in an ordered pattern by the retainer which is disposed in proximity to the distal end of the delivery system. Removing a predetermined nozzle from the retainer enables a user to mount the nozzle on the distal end of the delivery system to provide the spray with the desired configuration.
In a further aspect of the invention a combination includes a nozzle with a spray orifice and a cylindrical coupler sized and configured to be held in a receiver. A nozzle cleaner having a cleaning pin also includes a cylindrical coupler having generally the same size and shape of the coupler of the nozzle. A nozzle retainer has a hole which is sized and configured to receive the coupler of the nozzle and the coupler of the nozzle cleaner.
The nozzle cleaner includes a carrier, a pin having a fixed relationship with the carrier and a guard pivotally mounted relative to the carrier. The guard is adapted to move between a first position wherein the guard covers the pin and a second position wherein the guard is removed to expose the pin for cleaning the orifice of a nozzle.